American Wrestling Federation
American Wrestling Federation '(AWF) is an e-federation created in August 2009. AWF features a weekly show called Monday Night Madness (Madness for short). Pay-per-views are held monthly. GWL was crowned the first AWF World Champion at Haunted. D&G became the first Tag Team Champions at Tournament of Kings. History In August 2009, former Olympic Gold Medalist Tommy Bishop had decided to make the decision to form the AWF after being dissatisfied with the direction that the wrestling business as a whole was taking. So with enough money saved up from his days as an active wrestler, Bishop had decided to open the AWF & not even within the first week, loads of first time wrestlers & former world heavyweight champions in other promotions had jumped at the opportunity to be a part of the newfound company. The first episode of Monday Night Madness was held on August 31, 2009. The AWF went on to great heights becoming one of the most popular and well known feds before its demise in late June 2010. Many wrestlers grew restless with odd decisions made on managements behalf. Although the company experienced a terrible fall it gave itself a legacy that will last for ever. Style Match outcomes are determined largely by the strength of a member's role play for their particular match, although there are sometimes occurrences where matches are decided based on an overarching storyline. Members of the federation are placed into matches by the creative staff, and these matches are then announced in the federation forums. Members are given time to create a role play regarding their match, and after the deadline has closed, these role plays are considered by the creative staff. The creative staff then votes on the outcome of the match after considering these role plays. The wrestler or team of wrestlers (in a tag team match) that does the better role play is selected to win the match. Following this, the results are turned over to match writers. These writers then create the match details. When all the matches have been composed, they are posted as a new television show, pay-per-view, or special. Roster Wrestlers Staff ' Events Weekly Shows 'Monday Night Madness' ' Sunday Night Insanity' ' Pay-Per-View Events *'Jan: 'AWF Resolution' ' *'Feb: 'Love Hurts' ' *'Mar: 'St. Patrick's Day Massacre' ' *'Apr: World War' *'May: 'Mega Brawl' ' *'Jun: 'Summer Solstice' ' *'Jul: 'Independence Day' ' *'Aug: TBA ' *'Sep: 'Viva Las Vegas' ' *'Oct: 'Haunted' ' *'Nov: 'Tournament of Kings' ' *'Dec: 'Shattered' ' Special Events Golden Shield Awards Championships & Accomplishments Some title info is not up to date as of the feds closing. AWF World Heavyweight Championship * October 31, 2009 - December 21, 2009: Great White Legend * December 21, 2009 - March 22, 2010: "Trauma" Edward (Eddie) North * March 22, 2010 – Present: Reign "Supreme" Buxton AWF Universal Championship * September 22, 2009 - October 5, 2009: Jake Masterson ' *'October 5, 2009 - October 12, 2009: Alexander Cage ' *'November 9, 2009 - November 16, 2009: Izaac Kroll ' *'November 9, 209 - January 4, 2010: Jack Marshall ' *'January 4, 2010 - February 8, 2010: The Flaming Red ' *'February 8, 2010 - March 15, 2010: Reign "Supreme" Buxton ' *'March 15, 2010 - June 27, 2010: 'The Wicked Ringmaster *'June 27, 2010 – Present: 'Chris Michaels' AWF North American Championship *'September 22, 2009 - November 9, 2009: "Awesome" Alex Scott (x1) ' *'November 9, 2009 - January 4, 2009: "Relief" Walter South (x1)' *'January 4, 2010 - January 19,2010t: 'The All American Hero' Bobby Cale (x1)' *'January 18, 2010 - February 1,2010: "The Cardiac Animal" Ryan Magnus (x1)' *'February 1, 2010 - February 8, 2010: "That Opportunistic Son of a..." Colin Bale (x1)' *'February 8, 2010 - February 28, 2010: "The Cardiac Animal" Ryan Magnus (x2)' *'February 28, 2010 - Current: "That Opportunistic Son of a..." Colin Bale (x2)' AWF Tag Team Championships'' * '''November 29, 2009 - March 22, 2010':'' D & G '' *'March 22, 2010 - Current: 'Jack Frost and Kriminal External links [http://anotherwrestlingforum.co.cc/index.php The AWF Forum]' ' The American Wrestling Federation' '' '''Card Results' ' Category:E-Fed Category:Federations Category:Defunct federations